An expandable wall section providing a room addition for a motorized van or the like, is not novel. Several patents describing the basic concept have issued including the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,677 and 4,689,924. The disclosures of British Patent No. 699,753 and Australian Patent No. 290,795 are also of interest. However, a major revision to the core structure is required to achieve powered deployment.
The need for the expandable wall sections has developed out of the increasing popularity of mobile recreational vehicles, mobile medical vans, mobile display booths, etc. Any kind of a core structure that is to be pulled over the Nation's highways is restricted in width. Any time that the ultimate use of that core structure is more suited to a width exceeding the road width limit (and the situations are innumerable), the expandable wall concept of the above-cited patents is desirable.